De justice, d'honneur et de sang
by Vaselline
Summary: Alors qu'il est en proie à ses démons, Garen Crownguard, surnommé la force de Demacia, rumine quelque chose ressemblant à des doutes. Ce sont ces mêmes doutes, qui le pousseront à quitter la cité état de Demacia, pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il désire vraiment, et de réponses à des questions qu'il ne se pose pas encore.


Le son des lames s'entrechoquant, bref, puissant et aiguë. L'odeur du feu, à la fois âcre et douce. Le goût du sang, métallique et familier. Les cadavres jonchant le sol, le liquide vital écarlate abreuvant la terre meurtrie et corrompue, reflétant le ciel noircit par la fumée presque irréelle du champ de bataille. Tel se dessinait la scène macabre. Les cadavres étaient hordes, légions à l'entrée de la zone de combat. Ils s'entassaient, s'enchevêtraient dans un spectacle morbide, digne de la pire horreur, les visages déformés par la douleur et le désespoir.

Au loin deux silhouettes se mouvaient, par-delà un écran de fumée.

En se rapprochant de ces dernières, les cadavres étaient dispersés, légèrement moins nombreux, laissant assez de places à ces derniers pour mourir, pourrir avec aisance. Le privilège des plus braves et des plus forts, sûrement. Grâce à cet espace entre les corps, on pouvait enfin discerner quelque chose qui différenciait les deux armées. Les couleurs bleu et or gisaient à côté du noir et du rouge, dans une égalité qui mettait au même niveau les deux armées. Mort, plus rien ne les différencie, et les manifestations physique ne sont que le cadet de leurs soucis.

Les deux ombres, se faisant plus distincte, combattaient, à travers le rideau opaque de la guerre, âcre et sombre.

Autour d'eux, aucun cadavre. La terre, la cendre, labourés, retournés encore et encore. Quelques minces projections de sang, cherchant à fuir ce duel à l'issu fatale. Comme une arène, un Colisée, en l'honneur des deux combattants, une vue aérienne aurait montré un cercle de sang, de cadavres et de flammes les entourant, comme prisonniers, jusqu'à ce que tout se termine. Car oui, tout se terminerait maintenant. Ici, aujourd'hui. Les regards s'échangeaient, à la manière de leurs lames. Celui de l'homme lourd, puissant, ne pensant qu'à son objectif. Celui de la femme rousse en face de lui était tout aussi déterminé, animé de la même flamme de passion et de défi.

Point de peur, point d'hésitation. Seul l'objectif final, la mort de l'autre. Mais aucun ne céderait, aucun n'arrêterait aujourd'hui. Le champ d'honneur réclame encore du sang, encore une âme. Sur ce champ de bataille, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul survivant. Ou aucun. L'un des deux arriverait-il à en sortir indemne ? Ou bien, s'il y arrivait, aurait-il encore une raison de continuer ? Chacun vivait à travers l'autre, ne respirait que pour arrêter le souffle de l'autre. Et puis, le souhait commun fut mis en scène, de façon macabre et directe.

La Noxienne avait le bras en l'air, prêt a asséner une attaque meurtrière a la nuque du Demacien. Lui, était un genou à terre, haletant, mais son épée tenue a l'envers, le coup fatal mis dans son dos, par son flanc, transperçant le corps tremblant de la rousse, dont les cheveux se dévoilaient, au même moment ou la fumée fut balayée par le vent. La scène, fut révélée. La scène finale d'une pièce macabre, d'une histoire qui a durée des années et des années. L'épée la traversait, ouvrant son abdomen mortellement. Il la laissa glisser, tomber, posant ses mains au sol pour reprendre son souffle, se retourna lentement, contemplant son œuvre, à la fois heureux, libéré, mais dévasté et perdu.

Il se mit à genoux, à ses côtés, et l'observa. Le sang sortait en même temps que son souffle, hoquetant, se faisant plus faible à chaque manifestation de sa vie en plein déclin. Ses yeux de jades prenaient une teinte vitreuse, pâle, tremblant en regardant le ciel pour la dernière fois. L'histoire prenait fin, sans un mot, avec seulement un soupir, un souffle. L'homme en armure passa sa main sur le visage de la future morte, puis se stoppa en crachant un flot de sang abondant. Une dague en travers de la gorge, figeant le temps autour du Demacien, signant d'une autre plume le contrat imaginaire les liants des années plus tôt. Signant de leur sang.

Ces yeux qu'il allait fermer, perdant peu à peu la vie, luisaient une dernière fois de cette flamme qu'aucun guerrier ne peut perdre. Elle le regardait, maudissant son existence, son être, mais aussi en le remerciant. Le remerciant de cette mort au champ d'honneur, cette mort qu'elle lui offrit avec ses dernières forces, ses dernières volontés. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres ensanglantées du Demacien, tombant lentement sur le corps déjà froid de la rousse, son front se collant au sien. Elle glissa ses lèvres à son oreille, pour susurrer d'une voix irréelle et mielleuse...

« Réveille-toi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, transpirant, haletant, les bras tendus et tenant tout le poids de son corps brûlant et humide dans son dos. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas sur ce champ de bataille, qu'il était seul, et que cette voix n'était pas plus réelle que sa mort. Que leur mort. Il tremblait, transpirait, regardant dans le vague sans pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale pendant un moment qui paraissait une éternité. Il tourna la tête, et regarda par la fenêtre, puis le balcon dominant sur toute la ville, sur tout Demacia. Sa chambre, son privilège de haut gradé. Il se leva, d'un pas sûre cette fois, cessant de trembler mais la température de cette cage de chaire toujours à son apogée. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde en fer forgé qui délimitait le balcon, et observa le ciel noir. Il n'y avait pas d'étoile, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de nuage. Il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait ici. Il détestait dormir là. Le vent froid de l'hiver ne le refroidissait pas, le laissait indifférent, alors qu'il cherchait une réponse, un signe dans le ciel bien muet ce soir. Un pantalon rapiécé pour seul vêtement, il retrouvait un rythme normal dans son souffle, ce souffle qu'il se sentait perdre avec délice en même temps que cette femme.

Cette femme. Une ennemie, mais aussi une amante, qui pouvait, qui lui demandait de libérer cette passion meurtrière sans retenue. L'amour du champ de bataille, de l'adrénaline, cette chose qui vous rend dépendant à la mort, plus qu'à la vie. Un fruit défendu que vous ne pouvez-vous résigner à attraper, sous peine de ne plus jamais y goûter. Une amante mortelle, une amante catalysant tout ce qu'il voulait anéantir et chérir du fil de sa lame. Voilà qui elle était.

Il n'aimait pas dormir dans ce genre d'endroit. Les lits confortables ne sont pas ce qui lui convient, le luxe et tous ces artifices sans valeurs pour lui ne sont que fioriture sans pareil, comparés au sang et au tintement des lames. Ce soir, plus que d'autres, il voulait danser, comme elle le disait. Il rentra à l'intérieur, et s'habilla de la seule tenue qui le faisant se sentir lui-même. Son armure. Propre, resplendissante, lustré à la perfection. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état-là. Il l'aimait sale, usé, fatiguée, au bord de la rupture. Il s'aimait ainsi, et sortit du palais, perdu dans ses pensées, regardant dès qu'il le pouvait ce ciel sans promesse, ce ciel de ville, ce ciel... Demacien.

Les rues étaient vides, laissant place au commandant du détachement hardi. Le vent venait de l'est, et il faisait face à ce dernier en se dirigeant vers les baraquements. Ses pas alourdis par son armure résonnaient dans les allées désertes, son armure cliquetant à chaque mouvement, dans un rythme soutenue et bien familier. Celui de la marche Demacienne. Chaque armée possède sa rigueur, ses règles. Son rythme. Il n'y faisait jamais attention, n'y pensait pas, mais sa démarche était maintenant naturellement celle instruite par l'armée, lorsqu'il portait cette armure. Cette carapace impénétrable et reluisante, néanmoins, le bridait, et l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Elle le protégeait, mais en la portant, il restait la Force de Demacia, un soldat. C'est en laissant cette pensée l'envahir qu'il poussa la porte du premier bâtiment du Quartier de Guerre. Vide. Le premier baraquement était celui du détachement hardi, et aujourd'hui, Garen leur avait ordonné de prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils devaient sûrement encore cuver leur bière et leur gnôle, entonnant des chants patriotiques, belliqueux, ou encore grivois, paillards. Il les connaissait bien. Des amis, des frères. Une famille. La porte se refermait toute seul, pendant qu'il observait tous ces lits vides. La salle, longue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, délimité par vingt-cinq lits de chaque côtés, puis, dans une pièce sans porte, tout au fond, un lit double, en parfait état, rangé, contrairement aux autres. « Bravo, belle discipline ! » pensait Crownguard en souriant. Regardant chaque lit, chaque touche personnelle des soldats, il se souvenait d'un moment particulier avec chacun d'eux. Un sauvetage, un ennemi terrassé, une anecdote de beuverie.. Tous avaient une histoire à raconter avec La Force de Demacia. Le sol de bois crissait doucement, avec des craquements aléatoires qui pouvait rendre possible l'idée d'effondrement de ce dernier. Après quelques secondes, il arrivait dans sa chambre. Plus un quartier personnel qu'une vraie chambre. Toute la largeur du bâtiment servait pour la taille de la pièce, longue d'environ le double. Cette chambre servait aussi de lieu de duel, d'entraînement. C'est ainsi que Garen leur avait appris à régler leurs litiges. Par les paroles, mais aussi les actes, car bien souvent, la rage et la colère l'emportait sur tout discernement. Il sourit à cette idée.

Autour du lit, deux portes armure. Sur celui de gauche, sa tenue de Troupier Désertique. Elle n'a que peu servie, mais elle portait des souvenirs aussi merveilleux que douloureux. Encore une rencontre avec « La Rousse » comme l'appelle ses hommes. S'il devait suivre le même schéma, il l'appellerait plutôt « L'écarlate ». Encore un combat contre la lame sinistre, en plein désert de Shurima. Un affrontement, encore une fois, entre Demacia et Noxus, parfaitement hasardeux. Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour que ces deux troupes se croisent ? Les deux divisions battaient en retraite, toutes deux ne comportant aucune victime. Mais alors que le vent se levait, le guerrier et l'assassine redoublaient d'ardeur, intensifiaient les échanges de coups, les parades, les esquives.. Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu parfais, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Sous ce soleil mortel, ils continuaient, passant devant ces merveilles de Shurima, les pyramides. Énigmatiques, gardienne de secrets millénaires. Malheureusement, aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient le temps pour les admirer. Ils passèrent sous ces dernières, volant grâce à une magie depuis longtemps oublier, sans crainte qu'elles ne cèdent sous leur masse infinie, et pour cause, le vrai danger restait l'adversaire actuel. La fatigue se faisait sentir, mais tout deux refusaient de l'admettre. Leurs regards le disaient. Ils se cherchaient, se provoquaient. La seule chose qui mit fin à cet échange interminable, était la tempête de sable. Et pourtant, ils tentaient encore de se battre malgré cette dernière. Mais, fut venue le moment d'abandonner le combat, ou de finir déchiqueté par la nature elle-même.

Le craquement du sol se fit entendre de nouveau, et Garen tourna la tête, la main posé sur l'armure dorée, couleur sable. L'aura de sagesse et de puissance ne pouvait laisser douter quant à l'identité de l'homme qui approchait, dans l'ombre, de l'héritier de la maison Crownguard.

« Bien le bonsoir, Sénéchal. »

Cet homme est une légende. Le Sénéchal, Le Viscero, La Lance des Lightshield. Zhao Xin. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cet homme était toujours présent, depuis ses premiers souvenirs, jusqu'au temps présent. Il avait servi sous Jarvan II lui-même, vouant sa vie à la dynastie des Lightshield. Il n'a entendu son histoire qu'une fois, mais il ne pouvait l'oublier, et la répétait même à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Personne ne connaît ses origines, qui il était avant de se faire emprisonner à Noxus, et jamais il n'en parlait. Mais tout ce dont avait besoin de savoir Garen au sujet du Sénéchal, il le savait déjà. Il s'agissait d'un guerrier hors pair, qui avait défié et vaincu à maintes reprises le Colisée de Noxus. Le jour de son exécution mise en scène, il devait affronter trois cents hommes. Il était prêt. Face à son destin. Et alors qu'il entamait son baroud d'honneur, une division d'élite Démacienne -Ce qui allait devenir plus tard le Détachement Hardi-, prit d'assaut le Colisée, et les trois cents guerriers, ainsi que Xin Zhao, furent sauvés et amenés à Demacia. En pleine action, dans l'enfer et le chaos, une flèche empoisonnée avait pour destination finale le cœur du seigneur Jarvan II, venu en personne pour être témoin des prouesses guerrières du futur Sénéchal, et pour le sauver lui-même. La cible de cette mission de sauvetage n'a pas hésité à se risquer un sacrifice mortel, pour l'homme qui venait le sauver. C'est à partir de ce jour que Xin Zhao devint plus qu'un soldat, il était un ami proche de Jarvan II, son bouclier, son arme, son maitre de guerre. Depuis la mort de son ami et de son Roi, il veille sur la dynastie des Lightshield, tel un ange gardien. Sa dévotion n'a jamais faiblit, tout comme son adresse au combat, aux joutes verbales et à l'art de la guerre.

Les bras croisés, sa lance dans le dos, l'homme à la queue de cheval et à l'armure de cuir raffinée l'observait, un maigre sourire aux lèvres, mais suffisant pour signaler son amitié à ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Garen rendit son sourire à son interlocuteur, et se pencha légèrement. Il allait prendre la parole, lorsque son homologue le fit.

« J'ai déjà vu ce visage, Crownguard. Cette expression, ce regard. Ils ne me sont pas inconnus. Notre Prince, avant de partir en chasse, possédait le même. Perdu, plein de questions. A la recherche de qui il est vraiment. Ainsi, je te dirais la même chose qu'à lui, mais j'agirais, cette fois. C'est de la folie, et si tu veux gagner le droit de passer, il faudra d'abord me vaincre, cher ami. »

Ainsi soit-il, se dit Garen. Il allait se battre. Lorsque cet homme avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Mais... Voulait-il le résonner ? Oh que non. Se battre. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Il passa sa main dans son dos, et attrapa sa gigantesque lame. Un frisson le parcourait, annonçant un combat difficile, qu'au fond de lui, il attendait. Il n'avait jamais combattu le Sénéchal. Et en secret, il voulait se mesurer à lui depuis des années. Mais, ce frisson, cette envie de combattre... Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La Force de Demacia prit ses appuis, empoignant son arme à deux mains, épiant la lance de son adversaire, qui commençait déjà à s'agiter, avec rapidité et précision. Ils se tournaient autour, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer et faire plier l'autre. Puis, un crissement sur le bois, un craquement puis un bond venant du lancier. Il attaquait, d'abord lentement, puis changea le rythme et prit la main. Crownguard ne pouvait que parer et esquiver, chose qu'il faisait d'abord sans grande difficulté. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il tiqua. Son adversaire fit un bond en arrière, avant de foncer, lance de biais, en poussant un énorme cri de guerre. Il comptait donc tout donner en un assaut. Cette posture, il l'avait déjà vue. Il l'avait étudié.

La frappe des trois serres.

Cette attaque était mortelle. Son cri de guerre multipliant le danger et la rapidité de ses trois attaques, n'était quand même rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Il esquiva une fois en décalant sa tête et en faisant un pas de côté. Le cœur ensuite, coup évité en se mettant lui-même de côté. Un pas en arrière, et se fut au tour de Garen de charger. Il se baissa, l'épée sur le flanc, pointé vers Zhao. Le troisième et dernier coup de ce dernier, réputé pour n'avoir jamais failli, visait la gorge. La force de Demacia fit dévier cette attaque sur son épaulière, avec adresse, sans sourciller, pour enfin contre attaquer. Il leva le bras, et bloqua la lance de son adversaire, abattant sa lame au-dessus de la tête du Sénéchal. La lame s'arrêta avant de toucher Le Viscero, et les deux hommes souriaient. Une goutte de sang perlait du cou de Garen, tandis que Zhao fermait les yeux, acceptant avec humilité sa défaite. Toute l'action se déroula en un éclair, une dizaine de secondes tout au plus.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin comme toi gagnerait aussi facilement ? Tu as plus d'expérience que tu en as l'air, Crownguard.

-J'ai expérimenté bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Zhao.

-Puisse tu trouver ce que tu cherches, et nous revenir plus fort. Nous avons besoin d'hommes comme toi, et tu le sais. J'expliquerais au Prince. Il saura pourquoi tu es parti. »

Oui, il le saurait sûrement. Garen passa sa main sur son cou, et laissa son adversaire quitter le baraquement. Il plaça sa main devant ses yeux. Chaud, écarlate. Il ne pouvait que repenser à elle, et à ce qu'il manquait pendant son précédent combat. Le frisson de la mort. Cette incertitude. Cette femme. Il se refusait de perdre. Contre elle, contre les autres. Il se retourna, et ouvrit un placard, ou se trouvait sa tenue de voyage. Une certaine nostalgie, et un soupçon d'excitation l'emplissaient. Son armure imposante se fit échanger pour une tenue plus agréable, moins symbolique, mais tout autant protectrice.

Des bottes de cuir doublés par des plaque de métaux, un pantalon de cuir, recouvert par un tissu camouflant la protection qui collait à ses jambes et le réchauffait agréablement. A l'instar du bas, il portait une chemise blanche usé, bordé de morceaux en cuirs rouge, recouverte par une veste de tissu marron, doublé de cuir et de plaques de fer. Sa main gauche est gantée de cuir, son avant-bras recouvert par un bracelet de force marron, ficelé sur le verso du membre. Sur la main droite, une mitaine, et un morceau de cuir renforcé de fer sur l'avant-bras. Son épaule droite était la seule à porter une pièce d'armure, une épaulière massive, usée, terne, témoignant de nombreuses batailles. Pour finaliser le portrait, des sangles de cuir et de nombreuses bourses des mêmes matériaux se trouvaient sur sa ceinture et son torse. Un étui dans le dos pour son épée, massive, d'acier, fissuré, mais semblant littéralement indestructible, le manche de cette dernière entourée par de nombreuses bandes de cuir.

Il attrapa un baluchon, qu'il fit pendre au bout de son épée, calant la ficelle dans une fissure de cette dernière. Il sortit du baraquement, admirant une dernière fois sa cité, avant d'en passer les portes massives, gargantuesques. Démesurée, voilà quel était le mot pour décrire la taille des remparts et des portes. Les remparts atteignaient aisément les quinze mètres de hauteur, la ou les portes les surplombaient de leur vingtaine de mètres. Animées par un mécanisme puissant et ingénieux, elles ne mettaient pour autant pas plus d'une trentaine de seconde à se fermer complètement. Recouvertes d'un acier de la meilleur qualité, ornées et décorées par les plus grands artisans du royaume, elles faisaient la fierté de la cité, informant les incultes de la puissance et de la majesté de la ville. Il quittait la place, abritant la plus grande auberge, le forgeron et les marchés, pour s'aventurer dans la nuit, loin des torches et des pavés de la ville. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Une maigre lueur, puis deux, cinq, une dizaine. Ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait voire, mais la sensation d'amélioration lui donnait du baume au cœur. Il ne se retournait pas, pour ne pas pleurer sa cité. Non, il regardait sa main droite, et le sang la recouvrant encore. Ce sang qu'il allait faire couler tout au long de son voyage, à la recherche de lui-même.


End file.
